European Patent 99115726 discloses a system for game play in which players attempt to proceed through a series mental or physical challenges. The challenges are presented to the players of in a series of rooms, and players address a challenge in each room, and progress through the rooms is automatically controlled in response to devices which sense the successful completion of a task. The system has been implemented in various locations in Sweden.